Struck by lightning
by HobbitFan97
Summary: Under strange circumstances a girl from our time gets to Middleearth. She establishes a father-daughter relationship with Bilbo and when he goes on the quest for Erebor she joins him and gets herself an adventure far bigger than anything she could ever have imagined! But what else will she find? Read and find out! (rated for cursing,violence and maybe a bit of mild fluff later)


Hello to everyone who found his/her way to my fanfiction! :)

Yesterday inspiration hit me and I just couldn't resist writing and uploading this ^^

First of all, I gotta warn you about two things:

**_1. This is my first fanfiction EVER so please don't be too harsh with me!_**

**_2. English is only a second language to me so there might be a few mistakes here and there._**

I would greatly appreciate suggestions on how to improve my writingstyle etc. or my story in general but, as I already said, this is my first fanfic so no flames please! If any of you would like to be my beta, please PM me ^^

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

I don't own any of the characters, places, ... They all belong to the genius J.R.R Tolkien!

The only character that does belong to me is my OC. If you want to borrow her (which I actually doubt a little bit ^^) please ask before you do so!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Struck by lightning<span>**_

_**Prologue**_

I was sitting in front of the hearth in Bilbo's home and my eyes were firmly set on the orange flames of the fire which were softly licking at the air. My thoughts were faraway. They'd gone to a place I hadn't seen in almost a decade, a place I was unlikely to ever see again, a place I could barely remember anymore, a place I once used to call home.

Because, you see, I'm not from Middleearth. I was born in a small town in Bavaria as the second child but only daughter to a former US-marine and a german nurse.

Right now you'll probably be asking yourself "How the hell did a girl from the modern world get to Middleearth?!" Well, that's actually quite a strange and rather long story:

It was saturday, 11. January 2014. It was a rather chilly morning but I had decided to go for a jog nonetheless. I had already put on my tracksuit and shoes and was just stuffing my iPod into the front pocket of my trousers while walking towards the door, when I passed the mirror in the hallway. I stopped for a moment to look at my reflection.

I had a beautiful face, not elf-like beauty but still beauty*****. My face was framed by jetblack hair that went slightly past my chin in the front but got shorter towards the back of my head*****. My bangs had been dyed a vibrant ruby-red which made me stand out quite a bit. My eyes were a normal chocolate brown with a few lighter colored speckles.

I frowned slightly when I touched the scar that ran across my lips, from the upper left corner down to my chin. I had gotten it when I fell down a flight of stairs at the age of six. But all in all I couldn't complain. I was about 5ft6in tall and wheighed around 60kg so I was neither a dwarf nor was I fat or thin as a straw.

With a sigh I plugged my earphones in and left the house.

_° two hours later °_

I had already been running for quite some time when the sky got dark although it was only a few minutes after noon. In the distance I could hear the sound of thunder. "Great, a storm! I better get home quickly", I muttered to myself in slight annoyance.

As I was on my way back, I noticed that the storm had come dangerously close which only made me run faster.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when a lightning bolt split a tree in half no more than 500 feet away from me. Now I'd taken to running as if the devil himself was chasing me. The first houses of town were already within my sight when there was a bright flash of light and a searing pain. After that, everything went black and I could feel nothing anymore. There was only blackness around me.

* * *

><p>The next thing I remember is waking up in a cozy armchair in front of a hearth.<p>

"Ah, finally you're awake! I thought you were dead, the way you dropped into my garden..." a voice next to me suddenly said. I couldn't hold back the yelp of surprise that escaped my lips.

The man in front of me had curly darkblonde hair, reminded me of someone I'd seen in a movie not too long ago and he was smiling at me. "I'm sorry if I startled you." he seemed genuinely worried so I forced a tiny smile onto my lips "It... it's allright. But who are you, if I may ask?" "Oh, how rude of me! My name is Bilbo Baggins, pleasure to meet you."

It took me a few moments to get over the fact that I was probably talking to THE Bilbo Baggins from Tolkiens famous novel 'The Hobbit', which would also explain why he looked familiar, but eventually I introduced myself as well "Samantha Meyer, but please call me Sam."

Bilbo and I spent the next few hours talking about all kinds of things and my assumption from earlier was gradually proven right. I also began to think about how or even if I was ever going to get back home.

When the sun set I asked Bilbo if I could live with him for a while, until I could find a way back home. I also told him that it might take quite some time since I didn't remember where exactly I'd come from or how to get back, which was true to some extent. Bilbo just smiled "Of course you can stay. Apparently whatever happened to you robbed you of your memory too..." after a short pause he added with an even bigger smile on his face "and if you don't regain your memory and don't go back home, you can stay as long as you want. Then I'd finally have some decent company."

* * *

><p>And so days passed, the days then turned into weeks, the weeks into months and the months into years.<p>

Bilbo and I had grown very close during the long time that I'd been living in his home. We had some sort of father-daughter relationship. And with time I had accepted that I'd probably never get back and had slowly taken to call Bilbo's home my home too.

And now I was sitting here, by the fire, eight years past the day on which I had arrived, thinking about what had happened in the last few years. Something that hadn't happened was actually a thing that would've been normal for a human: ageing.

I hadn't aged a single day and I still looked like I was little older than 16 years although I was 24 by now. And my hair had not lost its color, it had only grown longer so that it now went past my shoulders with the red bangs remaining the way they had been when I'd left the house back in Bavaria. Strangely, Bilbo had never asked me about why it didn't fade the way it should have.

Oh, have I already mentioned that I'm no longer 5ft6in tall? Well, now I'm 3ft8in. I'd noticed the lack of height when I first stood next to Bilbo and was as tall, or rather short, as he was*****. But hey, at least I didn't have big, hairy feet like a hobbit. I was practically a tiny human.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Bilbo coming through the front door, muttering something about a "strange wizard". I stood up and went to my "dad" and asked him, who he meant. "Oh, just an old acquaintance. Don't worry!"

I nodded and went out into the garden to pick a few flowers for my room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*1<strong>: Think of Emma Watson_

_***2**: The way Rihanna used to have her hair in 2007, in the video for her single "Umbrella"_

_***3**: I looked up how tall hobbits can be and then estimated how tall Bilbo probably would have been_

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Please leave a review so I know what you think and also follow, favorite... I greatly appreciate the feedback! :)

See you next chapter, guys!

Love, HobbitFan


End file.
